


血肉之躯

by Jo_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Valentine/pseuds/Jo_Valentine
Summary: 人工智能/都市AU。 已完结。某一天，文森特收到了一份礼物——神罗公司出品的，与前特种兵萨菲罗斯长得一模一样的家用智能人。而且这个机器人好像问题有点多？有VL。





	血肉之躯

血肉之躯  
Humans  
（文中所有家用智能人的行为方式、AI代码相关背景均参考电视剧《真实的人类》）

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. 文中出现的歌词改编自Halsey《Gasoline》。

  
他梦见和她在后院那棵大树下野餐。巨大的榕树像保护伞那样罩着他们，周围的白色天光亮得刺眼。他从篮子里取出她做的三明治，打开透明的保鲜膜，饱含汁水的鸡肉和生菜的纹理清晰可见。  
正要再次品尝熟悉的味道时，他突然想起到她已经不在世上了。  
于是他意识到自己在做梦。

Vincent醒来时屋里仍是一片漆黑，阳光穿不透厚重的深蓝色窗帘，因此他对于时间也没有概念。  
门铃响了，一声未尽一声又起，似乎来客是个坚持不懈的人。他不情愿地挪下床开门。只见黑发少女带着雀跃的神情站在门外，身后有一道隐约的人形黑影。  
他皱起眉头：“……Yuffie？”

Yuffie忽视了他的扑克脸，兴奋地道：“今年我们公司拿了一个大项目，这是年终抽中的奖品……但你知道我爸那个老顽固是绝对不会允许这东西出现在家里的，所以……就送给你啦！”  
她把背后那高出她几乎一尺的家用智能人推到前面，浅黄色的包装袋上印着神罗释放八角形的标志。

Vincent还没说话，Yuffie从他抿紧的双唇和压低的眉毛中看出他想起了过去。她敛起眉目，有些胆怯地说：“我知道你讨厌神罗，但是……你也不能一直这样下去啊，就当是有一个高级的吸尘器和做饭机好了……  
她向他身后望去，女友死去后他就躲到了贫民窟，公寓里时刻门窗紧闭，光线昏暗得分不出白天黑夜，透着一种陈年地下室里腐朽的气息。  
Vincent面对她紧张的目光忽然有些自责，只得淡淡地笑了笑：“谢了，Yuffie。”

“那、那个，你自己激活吧……我先走了……”那个微笑让Yuffie无所适从，她把包装好的智能人推到前面，临走之前不忘说道，“这是抽奖抽的，没法退货的哦！”

Vincent盯着那比他还要高大的包装袋沉默了几秒，费力地将它拖到沙发前。包装上果然印着神罗人工智能公司的标志。他毫无兴趣地拉开了布袋的拉链，却被那张脸震惊。  
它有着年轻男性的面孔，身材对于家用来说似乎有些过于高大，将乏味的灰蓝色家居服绷得十分健美。中分过肩的灰色头发毫无光泽——也许就是因为这个发型，很少人能认出它的脸，但他确实对这张英俊而威严的男性面孔烂熟于心。  
那张脸是Sephiroth，米德加特种兵部队的英雄，宛如流星般划过人世间，又猝然陨落的天才。

一年前，神罗公司有两位科学家秘密地制造出真正的人工智能。那两个人工智能后来背叛了公司，通过复制自身代码制造出了智能人军队。危机最紧迫的时候， Sephiroth宛如从天而降的战神，从特种兵选拔中脱颖而出，接连歼灭了两个叛逃的人工智能的军队。虽然他不久后也因为重伤不治而殉职，这场战争仍然证明了人类还有胜过机器的力量，智能人的销量也一落千丈，本来价位和汽车同等的它们只能出现在各大促销抽奖活动中。  
——当然，以上只是普通市民得到的消息。作为神罗的前安保人员，Vincent知道那场混乱后面的秘密，他的女友也为此丧生。

神罗也许确实为了回馈粉丝制造出了以Sephiroth为蓝本的批量智能人，毕竟他的崇拜者遍布星球。但从一个殉职的士兵身上这样赚取利益，实在是恶心的最高境界，也像是神罗一贯的作风。Vincent眉头紧皱，顺手按下它下巴里侧的开关将其激活。智能人缓缓抬起头来，睁开了透着魔晃能源的蓝绿色眼睛。

他再次拧起眉头，从包装袋里掏出使用手册，按照上面的激活码读道：  
“王冠 一。  
“虚空 二。  
“无限 三。  
“无尽的光 四。  
“生命之树。”1

智能人没有生气地凝视着前方，直到他低沉的声音读完最后一个单词，才缓缓扬起头部，用语气冰冷、发音语调完美的通用语答道：“进入设置模式，请绑定主用户。”  
“Vincent Valentine……Vincent。”  
“为了识别及安全模式，我将需要采集一份DNA样本，此项信息永远不会被泄露给第三方。”  
智能人向他伸出手。Vincent回握住，细腻的皮肤触感冰冷而柔软，然而对方毫无焦距的眼睛又表示这确实是一具没有生命的机器。

“叮”的系统提示采集完成后，它对Vincent扯开一个弧度极浅的微笑，然而那张威慑力十足的面孔并没有因此变得柔和，却多了一丝嘲讽的意味，这让他怀疑作为一个家用机器人，这一台的亲和度是不合格的。

“你好，Vincent。”它维持着那诡异的笑容说。

Vincent翻动着手里的说明书，问道：“神罗出了Sephiroth形象的智能人么？”  
他等着它公式化地报出自己的型号和系列，但对方迟迟没有声音。

Vincent错愕地抬起头，发现它正迷茫地盯着前方，瞳仁在普通的圆形和猫眼一样的细长形中反复收缩，隐约能看到像素组成图形的痕迹。就在他以为机器故障了时，智能人重复道：“……Sephiroth？”  
它的脸仍是机器特有的面无表情，但Vincent突然觉得这台机器做出了超出系统能力的细腻表情——它看起来……似乎在费力地思考，不，甚至是在努力的回忆。  
……没错，就是在回忆。

他的眉头又拧紧了。当他打算再重复一遍自己的问题时，对方却机械地一转头，说出了让他脊骨一凉的话：  
“命名成功，已确认‘Sephiroth’。”

“……什么？”他惊讶地从沙发上站了起来。智能人顺着他的动作完美地将视线上移了四十五度，再次露出一个冰冷的微笑：  
“你好，我是Sephiroth。”

*  
Vincent上网搜了一下“Sephiroth”型号智能人，神罗之外有几家公司确实做出过以他为蓝本的家用机，但没有一款和面前这个如此相似，发型也不同。正在Vincent思考该怎么处理它时，一直静坐在沙发上的智能人开口了：  
“需要我做什么吗，Vincent？”  
这让Vincent暂且打消了把它丢掉或者关闭的念头。他环顾公寓，脏衣服和干净的混在一起堆在地上，客厅的茶几上摆着各种空的酒瓶和用过的杯子，散发出淡淡的酒精味，家里能吃的食物两天前已经没了。  
“把房间打扫一下吧，”他站起来，“我出去买点东西。”

抱着一个星期的日用品和食物回家后，地板已经被清扫过，垃圾都收走了，衣服在烘干机里甩干。他打开冰箱，发现冰箱也被清理一空。  
一阵恼怒顿时涌上心头：“你动了冰箱里的东西？”  
“Sephiroth”闻声走过来：“食物已经过期一年了。至于酒，我认为对你的健康有害。”  
它没有微笑，公式化的语言和他大理石雕塑般的脸一样寒冷。Vincent像是被迎头浇了一瓢冷水——这该死的机器，却又无法真的与一台机器计较什么，沉默了几秒后只有道：“算了。”

虽然那是她最后给他买的食物……但她再也不会回来，也不会为他做饭了。

 

 

除了亲和度为零和代码偶尔“出错”之外，这个智能人再也没有出现过开机时那种故障。至少它来到之后自己的生活质量提高了不少，就像是在地底下埋伏多年的吸血鬼突然变回了人类——虽然仍然孤独。  
Sephy不用进食，Vincent在它充电时独自吃晚餐，然后在它清洗整理的背景声中一个人看书或上网。有时候Sephy会放些音乐，帮他泡茶或是咖啡，但两个“人”几乎从不交谈。只有在每晚进自己房间前，Vincent会对他说声谢谢。  
他不再靠速冻食品和酒精度日。无论工作多么没有规律，Sephy好像总能预料他的日程。公寓里仍总是昏暗一片，但好歹有了“有活人住在这里”的感觉。

Vincent再次发现这个智能人的感觉有些不正常是在一个深夜。那一晚他从噩梦中惊醒——正常人在经历发现公司黑暗的秘密、女友因此被杀这种事情之后大概会夜夜难眠，Vincent却相反放任自己终日沉睡不醒。现实中他无法以一人之力与整个公司抗衡，也不想加入反抗组织。他知道神罗不会放过自己，但他甚至不屑去想追杀来临的时刻。只有在阳光永远到达不了的黑夜里，只有在混沌的梦境里，他无人打扰，极为安全，能回到从前平静的生活中去。  
但偶然，比如这一晚，他也会罕见地做噩梦。他梦见午夜的火车站，她说要去对面买水。列车呼啸而过，之后月台上已经空无一人。  
他浑身冷汗地叫着她的名字醒来，对上一双泛着荧光的眼睛。

Vincent好容易才没有跳起来攻击，他缓缓支起身体，等呼吸平静下来后才问：“你在这里做什么？”  
“我听见你在叫一个名字，并且检测到你的心跳、呼吸和体温都不在正常范围内。”“Sephy”慢慢移开脸，在床沿坐下。  
“我只是做噩梦了，是你叫醒我的？”  
Sephy似乎点了点头，想起他在黑暗中看不到，又说：“是。”

“……谢谢。”Vincent说完有些不知所措，这种时候和一台机器面对面太尴尬了，又不能和它倾诉。他想让它出去，但说出口之前Sephy已经打破了沉默。  
“我很抱歉，”它平时冷漠而机械的声音这时听起来柔和了许多，“如果我有感情，一定会为她感到难过。”  
这句话比虚假的“我很难过”真诚得多，竟让Vincent生出一种它真的在尝试安慰自己的感觉。

安静而黑暗的时刻适合缅怀过去。Vincent从抽屉里找出刻意收起来的影集，坐在床头开始翻看。  
她死后最初几天，他也整日整夜地坐在这里翻看她的照片，摩挲她的脸。纸上鲜活明朗的笑容近在咫尺，却与现实中的人隔了整个世界。现在再打开相册，对她的思念没有减少一分一毫，痛苦也照样潮水般席卷而来。

Vincent不知道自己看了多久。合上相册时他仿佛被一双冰冷的手从回忆中推出来，硬生生摔进现实。他一起身，发现“Sephy”竟然还坐在不远处，目光仍停留在相册上。  
“你……怎么还在？”  
“我想，如果我留在这里，你会好受一些，”它的视线又落在Vincent脸上，“至少你不是孤独一人。”  
Vincent惊讶得忘了道谢。他生性沉稳独立，几乎不向人透露自己的心事，偶尔失落时也总是一个人。陪伴过他的除了小时候的父亲只有Lucrecia。现在两人都已离开人世，他宁愿一个人生活，却不代表不需要陪伴和安慰。  
虽然这陪伴来自一个无法真正理解“孤独”的机器人，但这种感觉却并不讨厌。不过Vincent也在心底提醒自己，不要过度依赖一台机器给他的“家”的错觉——每天回家时的灯光和饭菜不过是一台智能机器提供的。  
那么，如果“Sephy”不是弱人工智能，而是真正的人工智能，甚至超AI呢？那么“它”会真的变成“他”，拥有它和拥有一个人类同伴也没有任何区别了吧？  
但话说回来，真正的Sephiroth，怎么可能被变成家电机呢？

 

  
平静的生活过了不到半年，神罗巨大的魔掌终于从阴影中浮现。  
事故发生在一个极为平常的午夜。Vincent检查过射击场的器械和门窗，开始收拾自己的东西。这个点的七番街已经空无一人，但圆盘底下粘厚浑浊的空气还是让他觉得喘不过气。他背上包，关好灯，准备锁门。这时，隆隆的引擎声在不远处响起，似乎正向射击场驶来。  
备齐下班回家后发现怎么也找不到手机，便以为是留在了工作的地方。想到接下来两天都不上班正好留在家里，他还是开车回到了第七区地下那个阴暗的小射击场。  
七番街可不是什么夜游的好地方，而且，这个时候所有的商店都必须关门了。  
Vincent走回射击场的前台，从柜子里拿出一把手枪，走到前门附近查看。  
不久，一辆银灰色SUV拐进了射击场前的空地，两道耀眼的车灯直射在玻璃门上，硕大的车头毫不迟疑地向室内直冲过来，车灯刺得人睁不开眼，然而车主完全没有停下来的意思。  
Vincent顿时反应过来这是一场抢劫。治安极差贫民窟里经常有犯罪分子在深夜直接开车破门而入——下一刻，那辆车果然撞碎了靶场的门，玻璃如同瀑布一样哗哗落下，四处飞溅。  
他迅速翻到柜台下面，按下了靶场的遥控报警器。警铃大作的一瞬间盖过了身后危险逼近的声音，然而Vincent很快就赶到车子仍然没有减速，却仿佛打算把柜台和他一同撞进墙壁里，他这才明白，这并不是一场抢劫。  
他咬了咬牙，向着后门就地一滚，然而车子顶着柜子穷追不舍地碾过来，四周铺天盖地的碎玻璃和刺眼的亮光似乎预示了一场无可避免的灾难。

“砰————”

闷响发出之前，有道暗淡的白光在视线里闪过，接着那个挡住车的人形被SUV撞得飞了出去，以扭曲的姿势重重落在Vincent面前，车头也被反作用力撞得凹下一个坑。  
Vincent在车停住的空当飞快地射爆了两个前轮，又在前车窗上开了两个洞以示警告。然后他拖起地上的“人”跑过空荡荡的走廊，冲出后门，钻进自己的车里逃离了靶场。

 

“你跟着我？”  
两人面对面坐在沙发上。Vincent紧盯着Sephy因错位歪在肩上的头部，语气严厉。它像个破碎玩偶倒在一地玻璃里的情景总在他脑海里挥之不去，触目惊心。  
“保护你的安全是我的责任。”它机械地回答道。  
“你当时不是在充电么？”Vincent怀疑地望着它。  
Sephy没有焦距的瞳孔对着他的眼睛：“就算在节能模式，我对四周的环境也是有感知的。我感到你在不正常的时间离开了。”  
“……那……你没事吗？”  
Sephy的脖颈吱嘎作响，错位的头部自动扭回了肩上，看得Vincent的脖子也刺痛起来。他从智能人的包装袋里找出皮肤修护包，打算给它补全皮肤。然而他还没来得及让Sephy脱衣服，后者居然拿过修护包，兀自走进了公寓的客房。  
Vincent看着那锁上门的房间，神色越发凝重起来。

 

十几分钟后，Sephy回到了客厅，不知是不是错觉，它本来就白皙的合成皮肤看起来更像石膏一样没有血色了，但它的工作机能并没有受到影响，一回到客厅便开始忙着整理。Vincent实在无法忍受一个被SUV撞过的“人”在忙里忙外，不悦地道：  
“别忙了，你才受过伤， 坐吧。”

Sephy顺从地坐到他身边，“善解人意”地为刚才的事故作出了推理：  
“似乎有人要杀你。”  
“……我知道。”Vincent的声音里没有一丝波澜，“我早就在等着他们动手。”  
“你知道？”  
它听上去不怎么高兴。  
“是神罗。”说这话的时候他觉得自己一定是疯了，居然跟一个智能人解释他的处境，“因为我知道公司一些秘密。”

半晌没有听到回应。Vincent抬头看了看Sephy，发现他的瞳孔又开始变换，黑色的瞳仁缩成了一条竖线，衬着翡翠色的眼眸，就像猫的眼睛。  
他凑近观察，在对方眼里变换的图形中依稀看到了像素的痕迹，看来确实是代码出错。他转身去找包装袋里的智能人技术支持电话号码，却听到身后传来一道冰冷的声音。  
与毫无感情的机械声不同，这一次的“冰冷”，是像破裂的冰层下渗出泉水一样的声音，同样寒得刺骨，却有了流动的生机。  
“它”说：  
“哼……神罗，肮脏的地方。”

背对着“Sephy”的Vincent感到有寒气逐渐攀上脊背，连头皮都收紧了。他浑身绷紧，做好了随时攻击或防御的准备。  
这寂静的几秒如同一个小时那么漫长——几秒之后，他听见智能人用一贯毫无起伏、音调完美的机械腔调说：  
“你好，Vincent，你在找什么？”

 

  
“这就是那个智能人？”金发男人吊儿郎当地衔着一支香烟，廉价的烟雾在空中妖娆地扭了几个圈，在Vincent鼻尖徘徊。后者对此似乎毫不在意，金红色的瞳孔炯炯地注视着智能人的脸。  
男人摁灭烟头，丢进垃圾桶，把手在油腻的蓝色夹克上蹭了蹭才抬起“Sephy”的头，并小心地绕过了下颔的开关：  
“做得还挺像的嘛。”  
“……”  
“我是没见过这个型号的智能人，长得和Sephiroth太像了。要是真出了，那些发狂的娘们儿还不疯了一样地使用成人模式，光是换用坏了的那个部件我都忙不过来……”男人放下“Sephy”的脸，又掏出一支烟，笑得嘴角都咧到了耳根。  
“Cid，查查他的历史。”Vincent并没有被他的荤话逗笑。  
“好好好，”Cid从破烂的提包里拿出一台更破烂的笔记本电脑，启动了Sephy，一面连接数据一面道，“这到底是什么玩意？Sephiroth死了，这是神罗造的合成仿制品？”  
“不知道。”Vincent看着智能人睁开熟悉的绿色双眸。对方环顾了他们所在的废弃厂房，说：  
“你好，Vincent。”他又怀疑地看着Cid说，“你是？”  
“这是我的朋友，Cid。”Vincent知道智能人喜欢把陌生环境检测为不安全因素，随口化解了智能人的警惕，然而这个词再次开启了故障——Sephy僵硬的面上浮现出一丝怀疑，接着是沉思，仿佛在用力地回忆——Vincent想起启动它那天，它也带着同样的表情“回忆”起了自己的名字。在两个人类讶异的目光下，智能人缓缓呢喃道：  
“……朋友？……朋友……”

Cid和Vincent对视一眼，忽然低头飞快地敲起键盘开始挖掘“Sephy”的代码。智能人浑身一僵，接着被迫进入待机模式。Cid通过入侵系统阅读到了机器从激活时说过的每一句话：  
“你好，Vincent。”  
“命名成功，已确认‘Sephiroth’。”  
“是你给他起的名字？”他回过头难以置信地看着Vincent。后者摇摇头。

“你好，我是Sephiroth。”  
“如果我有感情，一定会为她感到难过。”  
“至少你不是孤独一人。”

Cid的双眉拧得越来越深，连烟灰都忘了弹。很快，他飞舞的十指在某句话后戛然而止：  
“哼……神罗，肮脏的地方。”

他回头给了Vincent一个“这太他娘的疯狂了”的眼神，后者再次神情严峻地摇了摇头。他拔掉电源，狠狠抽了一口烟，道：  
“这智能人有大概十年的历史了，被刷过机，原本的系统已经被家用机的系统压制住了。”  
Vincent的眼眸沉了下来，金红的光辉逐渐被凌厉的深红色取代了。  
“你是说，他有十年的历史……？”  
“没错，”Cid点点头，“这样吧，我把它带回我那儿，看看能不能把原来的系统找回来。”  
Vincent的第一反应是阻止他。Sephiroth决不能被带走。  
“不了，我需要他。”他只想随意找个借口，丝毫没有意识到这句“我需要他”多么顺利地从嘴里溜了出来。

 

 

Vincent并没有让Sephy开车。他一路上开得飞快，少见的急躁。后座上的智能人对此一言不发，甚至没有提醒主人已经超速。  
十几分钟后，车辆驶入米德加广场。车子从神罗巨大的广告牌下经过。Sephy浑身一震，但很快又坐得端端正正。这个细小的动作并没有逃过前神罗护卫敏锐的眼睛。

回家之后，Sephy照样准备了Vincent喜欢的菜色——或者说Sephy认为他最喜欢的菜色。Vincent早已什么都不挑了，对什么都无所谓、没感觉，就这一点来说，某种程度上他比“它”更贴近机器。

这天晚上，Vincent照例对Sephy道谢，眼神却意味深长。他关上门，对着窗外的月色和露水出神。  
不知过了多久，像是等待的一刻终于到了，Vincent走出房间，客厅已经空无一人，智能人充电的插头瘫在地上。他毫不吃惊地走到阳台上翻了下去，直接从位于二楼的家来到地面上，落在不远处一道黑影后面。

他跟在黑影后走了几步，对方缓缓转过来，明亮的月色将他冷漠的面孔照得恍若雕塑。与他美丽的外表不符，他穿着一件松垮的旧卫衣，手里拿着揉成一团的黑色塑料袋。  
Vincent淡淡地扫了一眼对方手上的备用充电器和紧急电池：“进来吧。”  
Sephy沉默地与他对视了一秒，没有说话。  
“我知道你是谁，也知道你是什么，”他又看了一眼那塑料袋，“那不够维持你三天。”

直到Sephy垂下手，他才转身。两人回到公寓里，在客厅里坐下。这次Vincent敏感地感觉到了这与平时不一样---他更加清晰地感受到了对方冷峻威严、极富有压迫感的气息，于是他坐得离Sephy远了一点。

“我是Vincent Valentine，以前在神罗工作。”  
“我知道你是谁，也知道你是什么。”Sephiroth将这句话还给了他，明亮又深不见底的绿眸紧紧扼住Vincent的视线，让他有些窒息。

“你能去哪里？”  
Sephiroth有些惊讶这居然是Vincent的第一个问题：“先向西走吧。”  
神罗的影响力遍布世界，向西沿途还有几个极小的镇子不在它控制之下，而且最终会抵达抵制智能人的五台。  
Vincent一言不发地站起身，迅速收拾了几件衣物和现金。Sephiroth看着他在客厅里来来回回，问道：“你也要逃？”  
“虽然已经不在乎了，但似乎还是本能地反抗。”  
大概是，宁愿独自在狭小黑暗的地方独自腐烂也不甘被那群肮脏的爪牙杀死。  
“撒谎，”Sephiroth不屑地嗤了一声，“你其实还是想活下去的…哼，人类。”  
“人类？”Vincent挑了挑眉，“如果你不想，为什么你还要逃亡？”  
然而话一出口他就意识到这个问题的愚蠢。神罗不该把自己精心造出来的杰作就此毁掉，而且Sephiroth或许根本没有对于死亡的恐惧，让他逃亡的一定是比永久关闭或销毁更可怕的东西。

果然，对方冷冷地从外衣里丢出一块拇指大小的银色芯片：“你什么都不知道。现在没时间等你盘问。只要我的系统取得控制权，体内的追踪芯片就会开始工作。”  
随着他手上的动作，Vincent注意到他手腕上有一道伤痕，蓝绿色的“血液”干涸地站在苍白的皮肤上。原来他生生切开了自己皮肤，将芯片抠出来。想到这里，他觉得自己手腕上仿佛也出现了伤口，痛得锥心。

 

  
汽车在高速公路上飞速驶过。路上的车辆很少，人们都安心在家享受科技带来的舒适生活，只有公路两旁的荒草摇曳着呼啸而过。天气并不好，翻卷的大朵乌云将天幕压得极低，沉闷而阴郁。Vincent有种他们正在世界末日时开往世界尽头的错觉。

他们之间漫长的沉默已经持续了许多天。两人甚至无心放音乐，唯一的声响就是公路上的风声。  
先受不了这种死寂的居然是Sephiroth，他忍无可忍地打开车载音响，随便调到一个音乐台，嘈杂的流行音乐一首接一首在车内回荡，两人与其说在听，不如是一言不发地忍受这种“音乐”，比沉默更为尴尬。

就当Vincent受不了打算换台时，吵闹的电子音乐换成了节奏感强烈的弦乐声，一道年轻的女声开始唱道：  
“Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?  
你像我一样疯狂吗？你也像我一样承受过剧痛吗？  
Have you woken up in hundreds of nightmares like me?  
像我一样无数次从噩梦中醒来吗？”

他伸出去换台的手停在那里，又缓缓收回。这首歌似乎不那么讨厌，听完也无妨。  
“Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
那些人们，也在列车上低声议论你吗？  
Saying that you shouldn’t be so strange and deranged like me?  
说你不应该像我一样孤独又游离吗？”  
And all the people say:  
他们说：  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
“你无法逃离，因为这不是梦境”  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
“你是冰冷的机器，不是血肉之躯”  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
“你有张虚拟的脸，活在屏幕上”  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"  
“没有丝毫的自尊，靠汽油维持生命。”

Vincent的心脏猛地一颤，他下意识地想转头看Sephiroth，却又压抑着这种冲动，低头怀着难以忍受的心情听那女声沙哑、悠长、似乎毫无感情的歌声：  
“Oh, I think there's a fault in my code  
噢，我想我的代码出错了  
Oh, These voices won't leave me alone  
他们的声音像鬼魂一样如影随形 不肯离去  
Well my heart is gold why my hands are cold?  
我有一颗金子做的心 为什么我的双手寒冷如冰？  
Well my heart is gold why my hands are cold?  
我有一颗金子做的心 为什么我的双手寒冷如冰？” 

Vincent仿佛听到了什么不祥的预言一般，双手中也冒出了冷汗。Sephiroth却突然出声：  
“这是今天唯一不是垃圾的流行音乐了。”  
他的语气如同那个女歌手一样冷漠。Vincent却知道他内心并非如此毫无波澜。他终于抬眼看着银发青年。后者目不转睛地望着远方，苍白淡薄的侧脸仿佛随时会随风而逝，就连那对绿色的眼眸也像玻璃一样不可捉摸。

“你……曾经觉得你的代码出错了吗？”他问。  
他并没有指望Sephiroth回答。半晌，对方却说：  
“我倒希望那该死的代码能出错，”他换了一条车道，开得更快了，“可惜从没有过。”  
Sephiroth从“出生”那天起就知道了自己是什么---或者他以为知道了自己是什么。他与人类不同，没有热度，没有呼吸和心跳。他和那些无知的机器也不同，它们没有意识，不会思考。  
智能人的学习能力远超人类。Sephy学会人类花七到八年掌握的专业知识只需要几秒钟。在诞生的第七天，他就已精通各类武术、刀法、战术和医疗知识。从那之后，每天都有机器人被送来和他战斗。他从点到即止地把刀架在一个人脖子上，到最后在十分钟内斩杀一个军队，训练场满地蓝色的“血”和机械残肢。  
他每天都能在几小时内完成所有的学习，剩下的时光就由自己打发。没有人类来和他说话，所有人对他都又疏离又害怕。  
等到读完实验室里所有藏书后，Sephy每天只坐在窗前，看着从小小的天窗投下的光线从明到暗。他从没见过真正的天空和太阳。

后来，他明白了那种感觉叫“孤独”。

两年之后，宝条第一次把Sephy带出了这一栋实验楼。虽然只是带去另一栋实验楼，但他还是有些期待。  
宝条把他带进一个一模一样的训练场，里面站着两道身影。他们都是人类男性的外貌，红发的那个俊秀，黑发的高大。他们没有温度，没有心跳和呼吸。然而其中一个面上带着骄傲和不屑，手里捧着一本诗集，另一个表情温和严肃。  
Sephy在他们眼中看到了自己面无表情的苍白面孔。他第一次感觉到自己多么像个机器。

 

Genesis和Angeal是两个极端，前者鄙视人类，认为智能人高于人类，后者却在承认人类复杂本性的同时欣赏人类。  
Sephy对此不作评价。他知道自己的使命生来便是战斗，立场由神罗决定，人类和机器人一样，随时都可能是敌人。  
只有这两个“人工智能”是同类，是同伴。

他们三“人”也曾战斗，后被制造、战斗为使命的S自然总是胜者。Angeal对此并无所谓，Genesis却分外不甘----用Angeal的话来说：“智能人一生都会受到硬件软件的局限，永远无法向人类一样超越自我。”

他们的存在都不为世界知晓，也不能离开这个地下实验部门一步，只能与彼此和工作人员朝夕相对。Angeal性格亲和正直，研究室上下都为他的博学折服；Genesis虽然高傲刻薄，却对文学有近乎狂热的喜爱和极深的造诣，也得来不少崇拜。只有Sephiroth与人类格格不入。当他以为自己一生都不会与人类接近时，平时负责他护理的研究员因病辞职，换成了一个还在读博的年轻女子。  
她是一个温柔开朗的女人，不像前任那样将Sephiroth当成毫无感觉的机器，也并不畏惧他。  
她像是一个严肃却负责的家庭医生，嘱咐他自行护理是甚至有些啰嗦。Sephy记得每次在战斗中受损后，她修补皮肤的双手总是非常温柔。那样轻柔的力度和灼热的温度总让他联想到母亲与孩子，小女孩与受伤的动物这样的关系。  
有一次战斗后Sephy去护理室找她，撞见她匆忙往嘴里塞了什么。看到Sephy，她连忙把包装纸揉成一团，做了一个“噤声”的手势。  
Sephy理解地关上门。在实验室里吃东西是禁止的。他的感知系统能捕捉到那些产生“香气”的气味因子，虽然他本身无法产生嗅觉。  
“那是什么味道？”他问。  
“是甜的，”她微微一笑，努力思考该怎么解释，“可能人类吃这个，就像你补充魔晃溶液或者充电的感觉一样…感觉很满足？”  
Sephy陷入思考。损伤的机械被柔滑的魔晃浸透，电流穿过干涸的身体那种带入能量的感觉，和清凉的水、柔软的食物进入干涩喉咙的感觉确实可以相比。他第一次感到自己离人类并没有那么远。

当天她下班时，他看到一名黑发男人站在外面。她走过去握住他的手，回头对Sephy说：“明天见。别忘了自己检查皮肤有没有脱落。”  
那个男子也对他微微颔首，仿佛只是被介绍给了恋人的朋友。  
他有一双令人印象深刻的深红色眼睛，再昂贵的红宝石也比不上那其中清澈的光辉。

Sephiroth一直想告诉她，她爱人的眼睛很漂亮，但在有机会说出口之前，他永远失去了靠近人类的机会。

 

Genesis是在三“人”最后一次战斗后失踪的。当时Sephiroth划伤了他的肩膀。落败的Genesis捂着肩膀说：“果然…你还是更高级的生命啊。”  
“生命就是生命，没有级别之分。”Sephiroth说。

Genesis并没有听。不久后，他莫名其妙地失踪了，Angeal随之而去。科学部的二把手Hollander也随之叛逃公司，接着大量智能人军队出现在米德加各地。  
神罗公司开始全面追捕两个叛逃的人工智能，并联合了米德加军事学院的特种兵部队。Sephiroth自然也上场。他为了战斗而生，所向披靡，机器军团节节败退。神罗对外隐瞒了他的身份，将他包装成天才特种兵。  
Sephiroth并不介意剿杀机器人，他们没有意识，不是生命，他只是为了找到Genesis和Angeal---是什么使他们一言不发地逃离？

人类对于机器人的态度一夜之间翻天覆地地改变了。人们对公司里的机器人敌意满满，Sephiroth走在过道里都有人躲避。他为此感到恶心地说不出话：人类总想要创造更高形式的生命，又惧怕自己造物带来的威胁，那何必创造出人工智能？与其让他们体验了“活着”再被抹杀，为何让他们来到世界上？

在受到一路白眼后来到治疗室里，他第一次对这个温柔的护理员产生了敌意：  
“我也会面临这一天，对吧？”  
泪光在她棕色的眼睛里闪烁，她抬手贴上Sephiroth的脸颊，声音像是在悲泣：  
“不，Sephy，你与他们不一样……”

 

Sephiroth很快就知道了她说的“不一样”是什么。解决了大部分智能人军队后，他终于站在Genesis和Angeal面前，他想说些话，但又觉得说什么都已经没有意义---他们再也不会回去了，神罗彻底变成了监狱。

“动手啊。”一旁的仓库里施施然走出来一个人，正是宝条。他身后跟着面如死灰的Hollander，被两个安保铐着。  
Sephiroth把正宗转向了宝条，冷道：“放他走。”  
宝条仰头大笑起来，尖利的笑声划破天际，分外惊心。当Sephiroth要把刀架在他脖子上时，他突然感觉自己浑身一僵，持刀的手不受控制地对准了Genesis。  
无法控制自己的身体……这是从未发生过的事！千万条代码在他体内飞速刷新想要争夺身体的控制权，却被另一个系统强硬地压了回去。他猛然醒悟---宝条在他身体里植入了什么从未开启过的命令！  
“你本来…就是为了阻止人工智能背叛人类而诞生的啊。和他们一样有人的思维，胜于他们的战斗能力，”  
宝条背着手，好整以暇地走上前，上前像抚摸什么珍宝一样摸了摸Sephiroth的脸，他想躲开那冰冷滑腻的手指，却动弹不得，只能听着那让人憎恨入骨的声音在自己耳边说，  
“不过，现在我发现，你是我创造出来的最高级的生命……等你杀了这两个残次品，我要制造更多完美的智能人，把你的代码分享给他们，这个世界的生命就更进一步了……”

说着他再次疯狂地笑起来，再次下达了杀死同伴的指令。后面他说了什么、发生了什么，Sephiroth自主把那段记忆放到了构架最深处，平时无法触及。  
他只知道他从未如此憎恨体内的代码，恨不得从此故障而“死”，恨不得亲手把自己的核心挖出来，然而系统仍然完美地运行着，代码组成的防御机制也仍阻挡他丝毫的自毁行为。

 

他不记得自己怎么回到神罗的。当他再次坐在Lucrecia对面，两人相对无言。她和大部分认识他们三个的人都一样，面色灰暗。  
“Gast博士曾经造出过人工智能，不过他自己销毁了。”她低声说，“他死后，Hollander造出了Genesis和Angeal。宝条为了防止他们背叛，又根据博士的代码造出了你。”  
Sephiroth一动不动，她接着道：“Hollander想要科学部的控制权，便把你存在的目的告诉了Genesis。”  
他仍然一言不发。过了半晌，她问：“我能为你做什么？”  
他说：“我想要痛觉。”

两周后，Sephiroth遍体鳞伤地出现在治疗室里。因为神罗对外将他塑造成人类，他体内的溶液里含有红色色素，看起来像是鲜血浸透了衣物。Lucrecia被他浑身的伤吓了一大跳，着急地把他拉进来：  
“你怎么搞成这样？痛吗？”  
他什么也没说。她顿时反应过来，神色低落地拿出电脑和磁盘给他连上，在修复软件时同时安装痛觉系统。  
“这是你写的？”他问。  
“不，他写的。这是他毕业项目的主题。”  
Sephiroth知道她口中的“他”是那个眼眸深红的黑发男人。找到Genesis和Angeal那天那个男人也在现场，是拷着Hollander的两个警卫之一。Sephiroth不再说话。安装完更新、重新启动后，他果然感到全身的伤口是真的撕裂了，尖锐而热辣。虽然难受，但却让他觉得自己活着，更让他感到自己的核心——所谓机器人“心脏”的部位，痛得像是碎裂一般。  
他脱去衣物，她再给他贴上新的皮肤。这一次她能感到Sephiroth的伤口处随着他的触摸微微紧绷，于是将动作放得更慢更轻。  
贴完最后一片皮肤，Sephy听见她说：“我辞职了。”  
“神罗会杀了我的吧……如果辞职就一定会被封口的。但就算不辞职，你一定也不会留在这里了。”  
有水滴在他背上，泪水浸透了没有贴好的伤口，他觉得更疼了。  
“如果有机会，希望你能活下去。你才被造出来十年，还是个孩子呢……”她好像捂住了嘴，可是啜泣声越来越大，清晰可闻，“然后，如果可以的话，请你保护Vincent。他是给了你痛觉的人……”

 

断断续续的叙述结束后，他们离尼布尔海姆村只有一个小时的路程了。天色已经完全暗了下来。Vincent觉得身心俱疲，似乎已经过了一个世纪那么长。对方说的这些Lucrecia几乎全都告诉过他，但真正从当事人口中说出来却要沉重上百倍。  
他并没有发表任何评论，只是惊讶她最后居然会拜托Sephiroth保护自己——而他确实救了自己的命。  
他转头看了看Sephiroth，后者一天保持着同一个姿势开车，却丝毫没有疲惫之色，也没有犯过丝毫错误。但他仍觉得“他”需要休息。  
“换我来开吧。”  
“已经三点了，你需要睡眠，”Sephiroth毫不犹豫地回绝了，“机器是不会累的。神罗也在用机器追捕我们。”

Vincent没有再坚持，把头靠在车窗上。Sephiroth觉得他深红色的双眸在黑暗里像遥远的星辰一样，闪着暗淡却美丽的光泽。  
“不要把自己当成机器，Sephy，”他说，“还有……我很高兴你告诉我你的过去。你不必时时回忆起它，但也不该独自承受。”

Sephy没有回答。等到尼布尔海姆外面时，他缓缓把车停在路边，身边却始终没有动静。他转头一看，Vincent已经靠着车窗陷入沉睡，睫毛在眼下投出淡淡的阴影。他的脸色很白，似乎能看见一些皮肤下细小的青色血管。  
大概是受过隐藏气息的特训，他的呼吸轻到微不可闻，只有胸膛清浅的起伏才能证明他还活着。但这具薄凉的身躯此时对于Sephiroth来说几乎是灼热的。他从未离人类生命这样近，近得让他也开始感受到人类才有的感觉，比如疲惫。

Sephiroth一动不动地看着他，居然想起那些人类之间的动作，例如互相触碰，拥抱，还有吻。这对他来说几乎是魔障了，但他甚至没有离开甩开那些念头------因为他知道这是自己第一次，也是最后一次如此靠近人类。

他再一次看了看那双紧闭的眼睛，安静地从座位上起身，临走时带走了后备箱里的一把手枪。

  
敲门声在半夜响起。过了好几分钟，尼布尔海姆村的某个普通人类女孩才揉着眼睛去开门。看到外面的人时，她吓得一把将门板拍了回去。然而一只有力的手迅速把门撑住，硬生生撑开小臂宽的距离，任由女孩使出全身力气也关不上。  
“我不会伤害你。”冷峻威严的声线没什么耐心。  
“你、你不是已经……”  
女孩开始发抖。她颤颤巍巍地放开手往后缩，想要躲开这个在电视上出现过无数次、应该早就殉职的“人”。然而她纤细的手腕被银发男子一把捉住。  
“没时间了，用这个打碎我的核心。”Sephiroth把手枪塞进她手里。女孩吓得拼命挣扎，无力的手指握不住枪柄。手枪摔在地上，发出的响声惊得她腿一软，直接瘫坐在了地上。  
他无奈地把枪捡起来，硬是扳开女孩的手塞了进去，又握着她的手对准了自己的胸膛。  
“扣扳机，快点。”

“你、你………”她抖得更剧烈了，像是随时都会晕倒，无助睁大的双眼盯着Sephiroth的脸，软弱的手指一动不动。两人这样僵持了两分钟后，他终于不耐烦地掐住了她的脖子：  
“快点开枪，人类。”

他其实根本没用力，少女却梗着细长白皙的脖颈说不出一句话，泪水顺着脸颊落到他的手上，那双眼睛张得太大，他真怕她的眼角会裂开。  
“开枪，我不伤害你。要是你不开枪，我就…”他停顿了一下，思考什么样的威胁比较有力，“…我就烧了你的村子。”

她的瞳孔蓦地放大，泪水流得更凶了，食指却犹豫地开始施力。Sephy正想要不要再做点什么让她尽快时，一股大力忽然从身后袭来，劈中他的手腕，分开了僵持的两人。

他回过头。Vincent握着夺下来的枪，一手把吓昏过去的少女放在地上。他面无表情，压低的眉眼却肃杀慑人。  
“你在干什么？”他的声音比平时更加低沉，带着明显的怒气。  
Sephiroth站起身，貌似悠闲地靠在了门框上：  
“旅程结束了，Vincent。”  
“你要她杀了你？”Vincent眼中终于浮现出怒意，一把将他抵在门框上，“要是求死，那你跑这么远做什么？”  
“因为程序设定我无法自毁！”Sephiroth稍一使力便挣脱了，反把对方抵在门上，居高临下地看着他的双眼，“和你玩了这么久的逃亡游戏，已经够了。”  
Vincent的双眸立刻冷了下来，推开Sephiroth径自走了出去。

从民宅出来之后他一直冷着脸一言不发。他把车开到尼布尔山脚下，停在一栋废弃的老宅外。因为Sephiroth方才的行径，住旅店是不可能的了，看来他打算就在这里过夜。  
Sephiroth跟着Vincent走进这幢废置已久的哥特式老宅，本想说点什么，却立刻被室内装潢吸引了---与现代化的米德加实验室不同，这栋老宅装潢华丽而黑暗，就连里面的实验设施也充满了蒸汽朋克的气息。然而来不及细看，Vincent已经走进了一间客房。  
他拿出一瓶不知路上在哪买的酒，等夜风把它吹凉之后自顾自喝起来。他们再次陷入了漫长的沉默。见对方始终没有表现出任何交流的意思，本不想说话的Vincent逐渐意识到这样的“冷战”可能会持续好几天，明显对目前的情况不利。于是他打破了沉寂。  
“你怎么能就这样去寻死？”  
Sephiroth听出他声音里的不悦，嘴角又露出了一贯的嘲讽表情，反问道：  
“一个人躲起来静静地死掉，不就是你们人类的作风吗？她死后，你不是这样做的吗？”

这句话犹如当头棒喝。Vincent顿时被砸得不知所措。当时他确实脱离了所有的朋友和同伴，就算身处被神罗追杀的危险也没有寻求任何帮助，只想一个人关在黑暗里。那种痛失所爱的感觉现在还让他浑身颤抖，恨不得立刻去地狱见她，那么对于眼睁睁看着同伴死在刀下的Sephiroth来说，难道他会比当时的自己更想活下去吗？  
——可是，就算理解他的心情，难道就放任他求死吗？  
看着陷入沉默的Vincent，Sephiroth冷哼一声，对方却突然开了口：  
“那不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
“现在你才让我明白，当时我不该那么做，”男人的语气和眼神一起温和下来，“逝者和生者都是生存的理由。明天就会有船把我们接到五台，暂时可以逃过神罗的追捕。”  
半晌，Sephiroth夺过对方手里的酒瓶狠狠往地上一摜，伴随着清脆的碎裂声，清澈的酒液眼泪般濡湿了陈年的木头。  
“我这种生命是不该存在的。”

 

  
Vincent一夜未眠，Sephiroth没有机会离开，却也没有为自己的行为做更多解释。翌日清晨，他们就要在尼布尔大陆西边的码头与五台来接应的船只会和。  
青灰色的天空下水波荡漾，靠岸处停着一艘货轮。甲板上有一个深蓝外衣的中年男子往这边张望，脸色极为严肃。Sephiroth轻易看见了他身后的船舱里还有几个人影。他们立刻反应过来神罗已经占据了那艘船，并且劫持前来接应的Reeve，这时候丢下他逃走绝无可能。  
“我的身上有那张芯片之外的追踪器，”人工智能的脸色在这时也像人类一样难看，“宝条大概一路都知道我们在哪里，但是之前没有人质，无法对我们构成威胁。”  
Vincent同样面色沉重地握住腰间的枪柄：“你现在还可以自己走。”  
“不，”Sephiroth长久而深刻地看了他一眼，那大概是Vincent见到最难以解读的眼神，“你得劫持我。”

两人走向码头。Reeve看起来没有受伤，也没有十分惊慌，只是焦灼地叫了一声：“Vincent，我…”  
Vincent抬手示意他不必说下去。他身后的舱门打开，几个特工模样的黑衣人正坐在里面，一道枪口指向Reeve背后，其它对准走过来的两人。  
宝条缓缓从船身走出来。他的相貌并没有变，露在外面的一只手却被机械取代，眼镜似乎也有了变化。不等他说出什么恶心人的话，Sephiroth的声音在身后响起：  
“放了他，我跟你走。”  
话音刚落，几个特工迅速围了上来，但Vincent比他们更快——他一手将Sephiroth的身体翻转过来，右手的枪已经顶在智能人的胸膛中央，枪口正压在核心上。周围的人脸色骤变，纷纷看向宝条。  
“放Reeve走，毁掉所有通讯设备，”黑发男子的手指搭在板机上，神情冷厉，“否则我立刻毁了他。”

宝条脸色铁青，但几秒后又由青转白，迟迟不说话。Vincent没有给他们更多时间，枪顶得更用力了，甚至能看到萨菲肌肤底下核心部分的痕迹：  
“快点！”

几秒之后，博士尖利的声音响起：“先把那个人放了。”  
Reeve不敢和Vincent说话，只是匆匆和他交换了一个眼神，往车子的方向跑去。

“还有船要来么？军队？”Vincent的枪口紧贴着Sephiroth的胸膛，慢慢滑过他的肩膀、手臂，停留在大腿上。后者在他手里一动不动，真真像是一个毫无生气的机器人，“让他们全部撤回，不然我在他身上先开几个洞。”  
宝条却桀桀怪笑起来，语气居然不紧不慢：“哈……你倒是开枪啊！”  
Vincent眉头骤紧，右手又顶得深了几分，深红色的眼中已经满是杀气。宝条却抱起手臂，又靠近了他一步：  
“哟，不敢开枪吗？杀死一路和你逃过来的同伴有这么难吗？所以说人类是低级的生物啊……本来Gast留下的代码都定位完成了，他却跑了……现在只要再拿到他，整个世界都会变成高等生命的天下…”说到这里，他镜片上冷光一闪，漆黑的小眼阴森如鬼，“你这种老鼠毫无容身之地。”  
“……你说什么？什么代码？”  
Vincent的手微微一颤。被他逼退的特工看出他挟持Sephiroth不过是个幌子，再次围了上来，他却无心战斗。  
记忆里的几个模糊的片段划过脑海。Sephiroth重遇Genesis的时候自己也在场看着，眼睁睁地看着宝条的指令让他不受控制地攻击了两个同伴，那之前宝条说了什么……关于未来的计划……  
“你杀了这两个残次品，我要制造更多完美的智能人，把你的代码分享给他们，这个世界的生命就更进一步了……”  
抓到Sephiroth逃亡的时候，他说自己什么也不知道——他不怕死，让他逃亡的一定是更为可憎的东西。  
Lucrecia曾经说：“Gast曾写出过能给予所有智能人生命的代码，却最终认为人工智能这种矛盾而悲剧的生命不该存在于世上，才销毁了第一代AI。宝条根据他的残留数据造出了Sephiroth。”

Vincent难以置信地回头看着Sephiroth。这种时候他平时冰雕似的脸上竟是微笑的，莹绿色的眼中是一种“现在你知道了”的神情。那笑容虽然温柔而平静，Vincent却觉得像是一双冰冷的机械手紧紧捏碎了自己的心脏。  
“为什么，”他喃喃地道，“你本应该憎恨人类。”  
他以为Sephiroth会冷笑，会嘲讽，但他只是微微挣脱Vincent的手，回头望去，碧绿的眼里映出尼布尔海姆山村宁静祥和的清晨，又回头看着Vincent的眼睛，很快后者就发现Sephiroth其实是在看他自己在Vincent眼里的倒影。  
“我确实憎恨人类，”Sephiroth低下头，有些迷茫地看了看自己的手掌，苍白修长的手掌，掌心有模拟皮肤细腻的纹路，甚至还有茧。他似乎想起了什么，盯着那只用来握刀的手说，  
“但Angeal说过，我们这种生命的梦想只有一个……那就是变成人类。”

神罗的特工已经再次将他们围了起来，手中的枪对准了Vincent。这些人都早已为命令舍弃了自我——智能人的学习能力超人，如果再被赋予意识，世界上哪里还有人类的立足之地？仅仅一条指令可以让Sephiroth对同伴刀剑相向，那么要时时在共享数据的智能人联合起来对人类发动战争，同样也只需要一条指令。  
“Sephy，不要。”千万种思绪已经略过脑海，Vincent却依然只是吐出这句话，深红色的双眸一动不动地凝视着Sephiroth，仿佛这样就可以定住面前的“人”。  
“跟我去反神罗组织，公布宝条的计划。”  
“神罗掌控着军队，必要时还可以组建智能人军队，反神罗组织毫无胜算可言，”Sephiroth再次摇头，“就算公司知道了宝条的计划，你觉得最直接的解决方法是什么？”  
这次换来长久的沉默。  
仍然是杀了他，毁掉他的核心和系统，干干净净。危险的AI从未在世界上出现过。不仅是神罗，大多数人类都不会选择让他“活”下去。  
“不，”Vincent只能反复重申，“你本来是想逃的……你想活下去。”  
“一开始是想逃的，直到发现定位系统在我体内的源代码里，芯片只不过是假相。”  
Vincent刚要再说话，手上忽的一冷。Sephiroth的手已经握住他手中的枪，再次对准了他自己胸膛上的核心：“开枪吧。”

“你们废话够了没有？”尖锐如金属的声音突然打断了让人窒息的沉默，宝条露出了令人脊骨发寒的笑容，掏出通讯器，按了几个键，“Sephiroth，做低等生物的体验如何？现在试试这个新的指令吧……桀桀桀……”  
这个场景对Vincent来说并不陌生，他知道下一秒Sephiroth又会将武器转向与意愿相悖的方向。上一次他眼睁睁地看着，这一次，他无论如何都要阻止。他暂时忘了代码的事，无视了对自己虎视眈眈的特工，他计算着枪口转开的路线和子弹行进的轨迹，准备在下一击里取宝条的性命——  
然而，在任何特工开枪之前，在他把枪管转向之前，一声震耳欲聋的枪响在他和Sephiroth之间爆发出来，像是空中突然劈下来的一道天雷。

 

几秒之后，Vincent僵硬地回过头，才意识到Sephiroth冰冷的右手还抓着他握枪的手。机器总是比人类要快的——不知Sephiroth如何摆脱了程序的桎梏，在他转身之前的瞬间扣动了扳机。

随着宝条撕心裂肺的咆哮声，所有的特工都围到了两人的一步之外。Vincent和Sephiroth同时放手，枪掉了下去，后者也终于跪倒在地。他胸口的衣服和皮肤已经撕裂，开裂的核心部分暴露在天光下，镶嵌在核心正中的魔石被子弹穿透，碎成几块，少量粘稠的魔晃顺着裂口滴落，像是一只流泪的眼睛。  
Vincent的视线停在那只流泪的蓝绿色眼睛上，身体也随着他跪了下来。他麻木地扶住Sephiroth的肩膀，问道：“你…你的程序不是……”  
“攻克自身系统的智能人，大概……也……只有我了……”Sephiroth的眼中又出现了像素般的痕迹，然而这次像素不断运动是表示系统正在崩溃。他勉强抬起手，按在核心上面，话语断断续续，Vincent才意识到他正在承受心脏破裂的痛苦——自己写的程序给他带来的痛苦。就算如此，Sephiroth还是扬起了一个嘲讽式的微笑：  
“现在我知道了，你说的话，是真的……那就够了……”  
“你说什么？什么话？！”  
这时候语言已经毫无意义，Vincent却仍然徒劳地问，任由自己的身体被倒在地上的银发青年带得一同摔倒。他一声接着一声、反反复复地重复这个问题，期望对方能够像以往一样回答。  
可是，随着系统关闭的声音，Sephiroth的双目已经缓缓合上，只留下胸口暴露的魔石无望而不甘地对着天空。

 

-尾声-  
隆隆的引擎声由远及近。首先跳下车的是Reeve，他身后跟着一个肤色黧黑的彪形大汉，带领一队武装人员逼近了货轮，将失神的宝条和不知所措的特工们围住。  
Vincent跪在地上，本该已经殉职的士兵Sephiroth仰倒在他面前，粘稠的魔晃溶液从他背心流出来，铺了一地。他双目紧闭，雕塑一样的面孔宛如沉睡般静谧。  
“Vincent！”  
Reeve叫了几声，对方始终没有回头。  
他看见Vincent徒劳地去按Sephiroth下颔的开关，想要把他唤醒，然而智能人毫无反应，僵硬的身体在他的动作下毫无起伏。  
那样尝试了许多次后，他终于停下了，怔怔地注视着地上的智能人，又低头看着自己的双手。  
——Well my heart is gold, why my hands are cold？  
我有一颗金子做的心，为何我的双手寒冷如冰？

 

________________________________________  
[1] 取自犹太教关于卡巴拉生命之树的理论。每个“分支”所代表的不同奥义构成了整个世界的原理。而“分支”的希伯来语便是Sephiroth，表现出神格与创造世界的步骤。


End file.
